poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: The Real Thomas/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Tino's Adventures of Regular Show: The Real Thomas in Tino's Adventures of Regular Show. (Rigby snoring and waking up to his grumbling stomach and saying hungry) (Max starts to feel hungry with his stomach rumbling and follows Rigby) Rigby: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Ah, yeah-uh! Pizza pouch! Max: Awesome! (Inaudible Voices) Max: Hey, What's that noise? We better check out what is outside. (Rigby & Max opens the door to investigate) CIA Agent: Stop!, drop the bag! Thomas: Sweet dreams, Cartwright- Rigby and Max: Thomas? Rigby: Hey, what's goin on man? Max: Is everything alright? Thomas: Not much. Rigby: Is that dude okay? Thomas: Hey, this is weird right, I mean I'm doing martial arts, that guy's dressed up like garbage can and totally still alive, I think you're in a dream, dude. (Rigby chewing and agreeing) Rigby: Wait, I th-ahha (Rigby screaming and losing consciousness) Max: Hey, Ow ow ow!! Thomas: shh shhh shh shh hhh hhh hh (Max loss consciousness) (Alarm clock ringing and Rigby and Max waking up again, groaning) Mordecai: Rigby, staff meeting. Did you and go on pizza pouch bender again last night but this time with Max? Come on! May: You too, Max. Let's go! Rigby: Last night... (Gasp) Thomas! Max: Oh no! (Cut to Tino) Misty: Rise and shine. Tino Tonitini: (wakes up) Uh? Whatinthe.. Ash Ketchum: (Yawning) Morning, already? Sunset Shimmer: Wake up sleepy heads. Carver Descartes: Time to get up Tino. Tino Tonitini: (Looks at the time) It's 9:00 am in the morning? You're hilarious. (He goes back to sleep) Ash Ketchum: Tino. Get up. Tino Tonitini: Relax, I'm kidding let's go. (a clock alarms is heard and Dawn turned it off, Piplup wakes up and Dawn went back to sleep, and Piplup tries to wake her up) Dawn: Five more minutes. (Piplup tries to wake her up, again but Dawn covers herself underneath her bed sheets) Dawn: A little longer Piplup, please. (Piplup then gets mad and wake her up with beak attack, and Dawn woke up) Dawn: Now I know how you wake me up. Lor McQuarrie: We got work to do remember? Dawn: Lor. I totally forgot we have to work! (Cut to outside of the house) Benson: Guys, it finally happened. I met the perfect girl! Her name is Natalie, and she's a preschool teacher. I will be showing her around the park today. So your only duties are to leave us alone. Just leave me and Natalie alone, people! (Rigby raises his hand) Benson: No you can't use the bathroom, Rigby. Rigby: That's not what I was gonna s- Mordecai: You know, Rigby has a point. What about Audrey? Benson: We broke up. Remember? (Everyone can't remember this) Pops: I don't recall. Benson: I was sad for months?I loafed around the house? Benson: Muscle Man and Pops, you took me to get ice cream. Skips, you made me train for that marathon! In fact, all you guys had a role in my lengthy healing process! Skips: I don't remember any of this. Benson: Second order of business! Today is Thomas' last day. Now keep this under wraps, guys cause I want to surprise him. At the end of the day, I'm offering Thomas a full-time job! (Everyone cheers except Rigby) Muscle Man: Oh yeah!! I can' wait to see the look on his face when he sees how I prank the new hires! Skips: You know, we don't normally hire interns, but Thomas has really been killing it lately, uh, killing it in the park! Sue: You can say that again! Carver Descartes: Thomas is the coolest dude we ever had. (Rigby screams) Max: That's enough! Rigby: Listen to us! We were eating pizza pouches late last night, and we heard something behind of the house right? When we went out to go look, we saw Thomas take some guy out! We thought he was speaking Russian too. Max: It's true. Mordecai: '''Yeah, right, Thomas? (scoffs), it was a dream, dude. '''May: '''If you saw something Max, you and Rigby are just making stuff up. '''Benson: You were having a cheese and grease induced nightmare. Rigby: Oh, We get it! Let's all gang up on Rigby, huh? We'll show you it wasn't a dream! Rigby: This is where we dropped my pizza pouch. Huh! Signs of a struggle! Benson: Pathetic. Thomas: Hey, guys! Got the coffee. Wait? What are all you doing behind the house? You don't have anymore surprises on my last day, do you? (Everyone except Rigby and Max laughs) Muscle Man: Oh man, you don't even know. Max: (Looks at the red duffle bag) Look! Rigby: That's the duffle bag he had last night. Thomas: '''Let's see, got a triple esspresso- (Rigby jumps over Thomas, spilling the coffee and taking the duffle bag) '''Rigby: '''This is gonna prove it! '''Benson: Thomas, are you okay? (Rigby opens the bag) Thomas: That's just my dirty laundry, dude. Muscle Man: '''Totally uncalled for, bro. '''Rigby: But... it wasn't a dream! I'm on to you, Thomas! Thomas: '''What just happened? (Scene transitions to Thomas driving a cart) '''Thomas: Oh, hello Mom, Oh yeah, everything's great! Rigby: What's he saying? Thomas: No, exactly, yep, Russian. Rigby: Russian? What the heck is going on? Thomas: '''Understood, bye mom. (Thomas puts his phone back to his pocket, he picks up his duffle bag, gets on the cart and drives off as Rigby runs towards the fountain) '''Rigby: It's just a sprinkler head, wait was that? (He looks at the sign that says "OCTOPOЖHO!" and starts to gasp) Rigby: Russian writing? What's he up too? Max: '''He must've taken Russian class. (We cut the scene to see Benson walking with Natalie) '''Benson: So this is the house where the worker stand, and this is the garage and keep my rakes and shovels in here. Natalie: Ooh rakes. (She snap the picture with her camera) I like a man who takes care of public parks. Benson: Well someone's gonna do it. Natalie: (She shuts Benson's mouth with her finger) Benson, why don't we finish this conservation somewhere more, public. Benson: Um... Sure, I can show you the A.V. Club people go there sometimes. (The camera moves right to see Rigby pops out of the bush) Rigby: '''Huh, I was Benson was lying about that date. (He jumps off the bush. Later we see Mordecai, High Five Ghost and Muscle Man eating sandwiches) '''Muscle Man: Just we're all in agreement, Benson was totally lying about that date right. Lor McQuarrie: Think so Muscle Man. (Rigby comes in the Kitchen holding a bunch of sprinkler heads) Rigby: You guys, "Thomas" is up to something and we have proof. we caught Thomas red handed in stalling these. Max: '''Just look. (He drops them all) '''Muscle Man: '''Sprinkler heads wow, you guys really crack the case sure lock. (Mordecai, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost laugh) '''Rigby: It's not just a sprinkler head smart guy! (He holds the sprinkler head) Look it's got some kind of Russian warning on it, and while "Thomas" was messing with it, he got a phone call and we totally heard him say Russian. Mordecai: Come on guys, Thomas can't speak Russian, you two probably just heard him wrong. Rigby: We know what we heard! Muscle Man: '''Pfft. You're jealous bros, you guys try to make him look bad. '''Rigby: What? Why would we do that? (Muscle Man eats the whole sandwich) Muscle Man: Duh as the intern he's been stuck with all the cruddy job you use to do. (He gets off the chair) You worry that if he gets hired full-time. You'll have to do them again, chips. (High Five Ghost shake his head no) Tino Tonitini: I chips, please. Rigby: That's not true. We never did that stuff even when it's my full responsibility. (Muscle Man walks to the desk) Muscle Man: '''Like I say I get it. When you guys got a hire I was nervous too, I use to kick leafs everywhere after you rake them so Benson had think you we're slaking off. (He opens the handle as Mordecai, Rigby and High Five Ghost scream to see the guy that knocked out by Thomas was inside the Cupboard) '''Muscle Man: Get over it guys, that was like years ago. (Muscle Man tries to get the bag of chips but he touch the guy's face as Mordecai, Rigby and High Five Ghost are yelling "Uuuhhh") Muscle Man: (Continues) Chill out bros. (Touches the guy's eye, then his nose and then his tongue) Now where are those chips. (He grabs the guy's face and then fell on Muscle Man as he screams) Mordecai: Muscle Man! Muscle Man: Get it off! Get if off! I have a fear of being trapped under an unresponsive guy! Carver Descartes: Hang on. (Mordecai and Rigby lift the unresponsive guy off of Muscle Man as we see the letter that says C.I.A.) Lor McQuarrie: Who is that person?! Mordecai: (Gasp) This guy is from the C.I.A. Rigby: That's him! That's the guy "Thomas was fighting last night!" (Fart sound start) Muscle Man: Okay, this guy is not dead, because that definitely wasn't me. Ash Ketchum: Let's remain calm, everyone. Mordecai: Okay, okay, nobody panic. (We hear the doorbell ring as the guys turn heads to see and open the door slowly and someone is knocking the door) Rigby: Uh who is it? Russian Spy #1: Is "American Intern Society of America" is urgent respect to "Thomas". (Rigby gasp) Russian Spy #1: '''I need to give him exit interview before he can get proper credit. '''Russian Spy #2: It's very important. Rigby: '''Dude you hear those accent! "Russian" those guys are probably Thomas' assassin buddies or something. '''Mordecai: Yeah this doesn't feel right. Rigby, Tino, Ash lets go find Benson, Muscle Man, Fives, Kotori, you three stall these goons until we get back. Tino Tonitini: If there is trouble with you two let us know. Muscle Man & High Five Ghost: '''Right. (They close the door. Later Mordecai and Rigby arrive at device storage and they open the door) '''Mordecai: Hello. Benson. Are you in here? Rigby: Whoa. Have you ever seen this door before? Mordecai: Maybe he's in here? (Pushes the desk revealing a secret base and we see Skips and Pops tied up with duct tape cover their mouth) All Weekenders, Mordecai & Rigby: Pops! Skips! Tish Katsufrakis: Are you two okay?! Rigby: Whoa! What happened?! Carver Descartes: Who did this to you? (Skips and Pops try to talk but their mouth have duct tape on them) Benson: I recorded my parents' vow renewal on it. Mordecai: Shh! It's Benson. Natalie: '''Enough Talk. Give me your hands. (We hear handcuffs coming from outside of the door) '''Benson: '''Oh! Handcuffs. Not sure that these are- (She kicks Benson into the secret base into the ground and looks at Mordecai, Rigby, Skips and Pops) '''Benson (countined): What are you guys doing here? And what room is this? What's all this stuff? Rigby: '''We don't know, but we're pretty sure Thomas has something to do with it. There was a guy in the cupboard, and we're pretty sure he did that, too. '''Mordecai: '''I think we stumbled on something really big. '''Benson: '''What guy? What are you talking a- (We hear a slow clap revealing Natalie walking inside the secret base) '''Natalie (In her Russian Accent): I know you Americans love the ironic slow clap. Dr. Facilier: Well, well, well. Looks like she caught you guys. Kim Possible: Facilier! Dr. Drakken: He's not the only one, Kim Possible. Ron Stoppable: Dr. Drakken! Shego! (Then the Dazzlings, Tirek and Team Rocket appears) Jessie: Hello there twerps. James: Did you miss us? Meowth: We came to capture you and Pikachu! Ash Ketchum: Team Rocket! Tish Katsufrakis: Not you again! Adagio Dazzle: Don't forget about us. Tino Tonitini: Adagio! Sonata! Aria! Sonata Dusk: Yeah, it's us. Twilight Sparkle: Tirek! Tirek: Didn't aspect to see me, did you? Benson: Natalie? What's with the accent? What is all this? Tino Tonitini: Who are you? Natalie (continued in her Russian Accent): '''I am not Natalie, I am '''Natalia! And I am not lowly pre-school teacher. I am Russian spy! M&R: '''Whoa! '''Lor McQuarrie: A Russian spy? Shego: That's correct. Natalia: So clever, you Americans, only took two years to figure out things at park were not what they seem. You must be Tino Tontini, I should let you know that I'm one of Bowser's recruits. Ash Ketchum: Bowser!? Kim Possible: What!? Tino Tonitini: But how? Natalia: '''Bowser wanted me and the other Russians to capture you. And I am not only one right under your ignorant noses. One of your own has been conspiring against you. '''Benson: '''What? Who would do that? Natalie, you're acting crazy. '''Natalia: '''Oh, sweet Benson, why don't you let him tell you himself. Nikolai! (We cut the scene of the door still open, then we seeing who Nikolai is, revealing Thomas as the everyone gasp in horror) '''Ash Ketchum: Thomas! Tino Tonitini: That's not his real name?! Benson (continued): Thomas, why did you step out when she called for Nikolai? Nikolai: '''Because my name is not Thomas. It is Nikolai, and I am a Russian spy. '''Bowser: And we finally meet again, Tino Tonitini. (The shocking music starts as the guys are shocked to find out Thomas/Nikolai is a Russian spy) (The shocking music continues) Mordecai: Dude, for real? Twilight Sparkle: You're a Russian spy too?! Nikolai: (Coughing his throat) Yeah, I am Russian spy. Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks! (The shocking music starts again) Max: Ah-ha! Rigby and I knew it! Rigby: Oh snap! Now we're all boned! And guess who didn't believe me and Max. You and you and you and- (Natalia punches Rigby) Natalia: Silence rat! Max: Hey! That's not nice to punch a friend! Jessie: Be quiet little twerp! Mordecai: But Thomas, how could this be? Nikolai: I was born on the cold winter's night in Kiev (Flashback starts with a hooded person carrying Nikolai as a baby and place him outside of the door) But I was abandoned as a baby and declared property of the state. (One of the Russian military found him. Cut to Nikolai training) The K.G.B. raised me to be the perfect weapon, no family or loyalties except for mother Russia. (Cut to M.O.M.M. HQ) Some years ago I was embraced by a new mom. The Ministry of Meadow Management. A.K.G.B. Agency dedicated to park research and espionage. (Then we many children and people are not having fun at the not looking park) Russian park technology is decades behind the rest of the world. In the world theater, we are a laughingstock. What made american parks so good? We couldn't crack it. (Cut to Commander Romanoff showing a plan) The order came from Commander Romanoff, Operation P.A.R.K.L.I.F.T. We would uptain bougus conditials and sneak into the states. I would become "Thomas", an average college student. We entered the US, with surprising little assistants. Phase 1: Travel through target site, inquire about entership opportunities, said I'll work for free, at the first chance possible, I would risk my life for the park, I would gain my co-workers trust. I would fade into the background. I would say to almost nothing. Phase 2: Make perorations for Phase 3. Execute Phase 4 orders, transmit phase 5 intelligence, relating to phase 6: silencing potential threats to Phase 7. Benson: Huh? Well on some level that kindda flattering. We must be doing something right if Russia is swapping from our park. Natalia: Darling. On the contrary. (She pushes Benson away) Nikolai: This park is astonishingly average. We plan on infiltrating other, like, way better parks if this trial succeeds. Doraemon: But one thing through. Skips: It just doesn't add up. How did we never see you doing any of this? Carver Descartes: Yeah, you like disappear like magic. Kim Possible: How come you weren't there? Nikolai: I had my ways. (Another flashback starts) Flashback Skips: Okay, everybody got all their stuff. Let's save Christmas. Flashback Tino Tonitini: Let's do this guys. Flashback Ash Ketchum: Right! Flashback Noby: FOR SANTA CLAUS!!!!! (They leave the house, as Thomas/Nikolai gets out) Nikolai: Being an intern was the perfect cover. (As they loading the machine, Thomas's watch beeps and he went back inside and get back stuck between the stairs, and put a Christmas declaration around his neck, as the others got back) Flashback Benson: Thomas! Nikolai: No one suspects the intern. We are the lowest rung on the ladder. Flashback Thomas/Nikolai: Oh, you're in luck I know a guy in the rock climbing department. Nikolai: '''Your low expectations kept you blind to what was right in front of you. '''Flashback Benson: Hey are my favorite mother and son doing? Thomas' Mom: (In a robotic voice) Fantastic Benson. Flashback Thomas/Nikolai: Hey, Benson, could you tell me how the park electrical grid works again? Flashback Benson: '''Sure. The first thing you got to know about is the breakers. '''Flashback Thomas/Nikolai: Uh, could you talk into the pepperoni? Flashback Benson: '''The first thing you got to know about- (Flashback ends) '''Rigby: So you're mom was Natalia in disguise. Nikolai: No, no. She was a robot. Natalia: (talks to someone on the earphone) Yes. Romanoff, we have them now. Yes. He's here. Mordecai: '''Thomas, how could you do this to us? '''Dawn: How could you?! Tino Tonitini: I thought we we're friends! Rigby: Yeah man. Nikolai: It's my job guys. Natalia: Goodbye. Nikolai: Natalia, what did the commander want? Natalia: That's on a need to know basis, Nikolai. Let's move. Adagio Dazzle: And we'll keep Tino on our side... forever. Bowser: Now follow us. Or you will be destroy. (Cut back to spies at the house) Russian Spy #1: We just want validate units. We have certificate. Muscle Man: Uh, we don't need any bro. Kotori Itsuka: Yeah, so why don't you creeps just get out! (The spies gets the column and tries to break the door down twice, as they tried to knock it down the third time, Muscle Man opens the door, and they they went in and got hurt, and Muscle Man knocks him out) Muscle Man: Let's find Tino, Mordo and Rigs and the others. Kotori Itsuka: Okay. (They run to find our heroes, but they see something) Muscle Man: Get down! Kotori Itsuka: What is Thomas doing with the villains? (They see the heroes tied up and then a van shows up) Sunset Shimmer: This is not good. Anatoly: Anatoly. Pleased to make acquaintance special delivery. Natalia: Get in van! Bowser: Or be burned to death! (All the heroes are forced to get inside the van as Thomas reveals a control box from his duffel bag) Rigby: '''(gasps) I knew it! '''Max: I knew it, too! (Thomas puts his thumb on the control box) Computer: Identy verified. Welcome Nikolai. Thomas: Arming system. (he presses a button and the whole park is scanned) Perimeter armed and secure. Anatoly, did you pick out an album? Anatoly: Covered, boss. (he walks off to put a mixtape in the van) Thomas: Phase 8 in 10, 9, 8... Rigby: What's Phase 8? Thomas: 7, 6, (the 1991 Russian National Anthem plays through some speakers), 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! (he presses two buttons, there are multiple explosions on the ground, church domes, Russian icons and CCCP rockets grow through the ground, some police cars are seen driving towards the park, but stop as it flies into the air, it begins to fly towards Russia) (All the heroes scream) Thomas: We are headed to mother Russia, there, you will be put into a hard labor camp. Forced to do unskilled, demeaning labor for the rest of your lives! (the music ends) Which, come to think of it, isn't too different from your lives now. Natalie: Nikolai! New orders from Romanoff! Thomas: I'll be up top, controlling the park! Natalie: We must get in the chopper! Adaigo Dazzle: Don't take too long and let's go! Tino is going to belong to the Dazzling forever you know. Thomas: Anatoly will ensure your safety on the ground! (Thomas jumps into the chopper) Rigby: We gotta stop this! Mordecai: Set us free! Tino Tonitini: Get us out! Or I'll blast you! Anatoly: Set you free? I'll set you free, at bottom of sea! (he laughs) (everybody screams) (cut to a summit between the Americans and Russians) Guy: Mr. President, sir! Something you need to see, sir! It's a matter of national security! (he shows him a tablet showing the park moving towards Russia) Our radars have detected a hgiant land formation, flying towards the Russian border! President Davis: What? What does this mean? McMurphy: I'll tell you what this means! The Russians are stealing a piece of America! Premier Koshkov: What? You insult us with these accusations! Guy: I'm afraid we're going to have to take action, sir! If our land reaches their border, the Russian military will intercept it and we'll never get it back! (the two country leaders stare at each other) (cut to the van) Anatoly: (Laughing Evilly) (Rigby uses the sprinkler he found and cuts off his rope) Rigby: Shh! (Anatoly looks in the mirror) Anatoly: HEY! (Skips breaks the ropes) Anatoly: '''Stop trying to escape! Tie yourselves back up! (Then they hear a horn and look back to see Muscle Man and High Five Ghost driving the cart) '''Rigby: Muscle Man & Fives! Shido Itsuka: Kotori! Tish Katsufrakis: Get us out of here! Anatoly: What? No! Stop trying to rescue them! (Rigby opens the door) Rigby: Muscle Man! Brock: We're over here! Muscle Man: You gotta jump for it bros! Ash Ketchum: Okay! Anatoly: No! Don't jump for it, bros! Lor McQuarrie: Shut up! Why should we listen to you? (Benson jumps to the cart) Anatoly: AAAARG!! Stop jumping for it! I'm gonna get fired! (Mordecai jumps to the cart as Muscle Man steps on the breaks as the Russian driver in the van falls down) Anatoly: I've should have step on brake break before going off this clii...(goes underwater and kills him) Muscle Man: He's got a point. Carver Descartes: I started hate that Russian dude trying to kill us. Tino Tonitini: Me too. Skips: So what's the plan now? How do we stop this thing?! (They look up the chopper. Inside Nikolai was stilling holding the control box controlling the park) Rigby: I bet if we can take that control box away from Thomas, we can turn the park around. Mordecai: But how do we catch that chopper? Pops: I know how. (Mordecai, Rigby, Benson and Pops are all in Carmenita driving up to the chopper, the screen cuts to two American commanders) Commander: Status report, private! Private: At this rate, the landmass with reach Russian airspace within the hour, sir! Commander: Great Scott! (cut to Thomas and Natalie in the chopper) Thomas: As an intern, I was pranked mercilessly, those Americans could be jerks! Dr. Drakken: It's okay my friend. Dr. Facilier: There is nothing to worry about. Natalie: Well you don't have to worry about that now, because they're dead! Thomas: What? That wasn't part of the plan! Nobody was supposed to get hurt! Natalie: Well, it became part of the plan! Shego: That's the greatest plan ever! (Thomas hears Carmenita's horn, looks behind him and sees that Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Pops, Weekenders Members, Ash Ketchum and Pikachu are in the car. As Nikolai is relief they're okay) Thomas: They're behind us! Bowser: WHAT?!?! Benson: Come on, Pops! Bring us in, close! Ash Ketchum: Just a little more! (Pops drives closer to the chopper, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Ash, Pikachu and the Weekenders Members jump out while Pops drives off, Natalie starts to clap slowly again) Natalie: Two slow claps in one day! Must be doing good, Americans! But not good enough! Bowser: It seems you manage to survive. Very clever. Benson: You're not stealing our park! Natalie: You don't know how right you are! Thomas: Yah-uhh-what? Dr. Facilier: We hear her. Adaigo Dazzle: Tell them about the plan. Natalie: We are not stealing it! I wonder if you remember US/Russian Nuclear Arms treaty! Treaty says we cannot fire Russian weapons on American soil. This is rule. But, what if we don't fire Russian weapon at all? What rule do we break then, huh? Rigby: What are you saying? Natalie: Even now, we approach the Mother Land! On coast is secret missile base! (The Russian Military then see the Park is coming and brings out a giant missile) They will give order and the most powerful destructive missile in Russia, will be placed right in the park's fight path! And thustly, we bring America to missile! (Everyone are shocked to hear this plan) Tino Tonitini: No! Bowser: (Laughing Evilly) Yes! (cut to the summit, everybody is complaining) President Davis: This is an act of aggression! Clifton: Admit it! You're going to blow up America piece by piece! Premier Koshkov: We cannot help it if Americans are throwing their country onto our warrants! Typical act of American Passive Aggression! President Davis: This is a violation of the treaty! Premier Koshkov: Oh, we aren't firing any missiles! Karpov: Why are you hitting yourself, America? McMurphy: Well, he's got us there, Mr. Davis! President Davis: Wait, aren't you blowing up part of your own country in the process? Premier Koshkov: Meh, it's a big country! (everybody complains) (cut back to the chopper) Thomas: I can't believe this! Natalia, I never wanted to hurt anyone! All I wanted was to build a park! Natalie: Maybe they will use rubbell of old park to build new park! Ha-ha-ha! All Villains: (Laughing Evilly) Benson: Grr! Natalie, I'm sorry, but you're taking this too far! This ends now! (he throws his fist towards her, but she crunches it) Ow-ow-ow-ow! First my heart and now my hand! Rigby: Thomas! Come on, man! I know you're a Russian spy but you're also our friend! You must have enjoyed yourself a few times! Thomas: Maybe, yeah! (Natalie slaps him) Natalie: Do not be a fool, Nikolai! They treated you like dirt! (she slaps him) Lower than dirt! (she slaps him again) Thomas: You're right. I know interns have terrible lives but come on! I barely felt comfortable speaking around you guys! Why do you think I never said more than four or five words at the time! Rigby: We thought you were just boring! Try to remember dude! We had some good times! Thomas: Good times. (Thomas begins to remember) But all of my years training! I-I can't. Rigby: Dude, you risked your life to save us! You saved our park! Thomas: I did, but- Benson: '''And not just that, Thomas! I never got a chance to tell you earlier, but we were going to ask you to join the park full-time today! '''Carver Descartes: Please don't be evil! Tino Tonitini: You are the bestest and coolest friend we have! We never want to treat you badly! We even saved you from being brain freezed from the cool cubed! Rigby: Yeah, man! We didn't want to see you go! You're our buddy! Doesn't that mean anything to you? Ash Ketchum: Are you seriously gonna let that happened? Are you gonna let the russians and our enemies destroyed the park? Pikachu: Pikachu! Thomas: Yah, it does. Being buddies means something! And the park means something! (Thomas begins to turn the park around) Bowser: What is this? Natalie: Nikolai! What are you doing? Thomas: '''I'm turning the park around, you used me, Natalia! You too, Bowser! These guys may not be perfect, but they're the only friends I've got. '''Mordecai: Yeah! Way to go, Thomas! Tino Tonitini: You did it! Ash Ketchum: Awesome, Thomas! Pikachu: Pikachu! Natalie: '''No! (she kicks Thomas in the face, the pushes the park closer to Russia, Thomas runs towards her, but she kicks him off, she kicks him in the face, but Thomas trips her over, Thomas goes to turn the park around) '''Bowser: (In Jafar's voice) Traitor! Twilight Sparkle: Traitor this! (blast Bowser into the sky) Bowser: NOOOO! I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!! Cilan: That'll take care of Bowser. Iris: Yeah, he's a jerk. Dr. Drakken: But you will not from me! Ash Ketchum: Kim, Ron, and I will take care of Drakken and Shego! Squirtle! Bulbasaur! I choose you! (Squirtle and Bulbasaur come out) Rainbow Dash: You can't catch me, birdbrain! Penguin: I'll clip your wings, you flying pony. (Dr. Facilier takes Rainbow Dash's wings away) Rainbow Dash: My wings! Dr. Facilier: Now you're going to spend the rest of your lives being a prisoner of Bowser! Sunset Shimmer: I got something for you Shadow Man! If you ever mess with my boyfriend! You're messing with me! (grabs Facilier's charm) Dr. Facilier: (gasps) Sunset Shimmer: (smashes the charm) Dr. Facilier: No! No! Gah!! How am I going to pay back my dept! (gasps, as the spirits appear) Friends! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: No! I’m not ready at all! In fact I’ve got lots of more plans! Spirits: ARE YOU READY?!! Dr. Facilier: This is just a…mindless send back and a major operation…AAA!!!… Once I look for another spell we’ll be back in business! I still got that stupid kid locked away… I just need a little more time. gasps No! Don’t please no! GAH!!! Just a little more time! I’d promised I’ll pay yawl back I promise! screams (A gravestone of Dr. Facilier appeared) (Rainbow Dash's wings comes back) Rainbow Dash: My wings! Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Thunderbolt! (Pikachu unleashes a thunderbolt attack, zapping Team Rocket and explodes) Team Rocket: TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!! (Team Rocket disappears above the sky) Charlie Brown: That'll do it. Starlight Glimmer: (catches Charlie Brown) I've got you now! Tino Tonitini: Oh, no you don't! (He hits Starlight Glimmer with his keyblade) Thomas: Come on! Natalie: Imperialist Dog! (she runs towards him) Mordecai: Thomas! Look out! Natalie: No! (she kicks Thomas into the controls, tilting the chopper, she falls into the ocean, where a whale eats her) Benson: Natalie! Mordecai: Dude! She tried to kill us! Ash Ketchum: Even the Villains are trying to kill us too! Tino Tonitini: And the Dazzlings are trying to make me join them! Benson: I think we could have worked it out! (the control box falls out) Thomas: The control box! Rigby: I'm going for it! (he jumps out) Mordecai: Rigby! Rigby: (slow-motion) No! (he goes to grab the control box, but at the same time Thomas grabs him) Thomas! You saved my life! Thomas: No time! Hit the red button! Rigby: Agh! (he hits it and the park stops just before it would have hit the missile) (music plays as the summit is shown, the Russians are all looking angry, while the Americans are celebrating, the park turns around) Navy Men: USA! USA! USA! (the park crashes back down in its original location) Everybody: (coughing) USA! USA! USA! OOOHHHH! (they all laugh) Benson: Awesome work, Thomas! Carver Descartes: You did it! Ash Ketchum: '''We did it! '''Pikachu: '''Pika '''May: Thank you for saving us and the Park! Thomas: No problem! And thank you all for showing me that friend matter more than a silly KGB job! Benson: You know, the offer still stands, we'd love to have you work at the park! Tino Tonitini: Or you could join us as the newest member of the Team! Thomas: I'd love to, but, once a spy, always a spy. Rigby: '''Also, you're pretty much a traitor in both countries. '''Thomas: Pretty much, yeah. Pops: Is this the end of Thomas? Thomas: The end? Heh-heh! No! I will forever be on the run! Living on the land, hiding in the shadows, forever watching, forever listening, like some, land-living, shadow-hiding, watching, listening guy! Oh look! The sun is rising! (he looks behind him at the park workers) Thank you all! (he runs off, knocks out a CIA Agent then jumps into the bushes) Tino Tonitini: We're going to miss you, buddy! Rigby: Dasividaniya, Nikolai! You'll always be Thomas to us! (The End of 'The Real Thomas') Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts